O Oromem i Naharze
by o.Ellena.o
Summary: A także o Vanie, co niesie radość i o cieniu, co się zakrada. Miniaturka oparta na Silmarillionie i HoME.
_A/N: W sumie to miałam pisać entego z kolei fika o ukochanej Eowyn i jej mężczyznach albo o Legolasie i jego papie (zwłaszcza że mam życzenia zaległe do napisania), ale kochani ludzie stąd i z deviantarta, i ci, którzy zaglądają, tak mnie motywują, takie ciepło dają, tak inspirują własnymi cudnymi dziełami (różnej tematyki) i rozmowami (za wszystko jestem ogromnie wdzięczna, ogromnie! :ściska:), że po wyjściu z blokady musiałam dla nich coś skrobnąć. A najłatwiej o kimś, kogo się kocha pisać, no to został Orome (bo jego "ente fiki" jeszcze nie dotyczą, więc mniej się przejadł ;)). Oczywiście, wedle życzeń mogę pisać o kimś innym, przynajmniej spróbuję ;)_

 _Fanfik powstał z pokreślonych notatek, które nabazgrałam przy okazji pisania "O umiłowanym spośród łowców", z tamtym fikiem wspólne ma tylko elementy, może nastrój Oromego, ale nie jest ściśle powiązany. Mieli być tylko Orome i Nahar, a się Vana wcisnęła i została ;) Kompozycja jest moją piętą, wiem. W każdym razie bardzo się starałam, jak zwykle, zwłaszcza oddać, choć odrobinę, klimat i styl oryginału. Miłej lektury :)_

* * *

Gdy Melkor pozbawił światła Illuinę i Ormal, a wraz z nimi zniszczył pozostałe dzieła Valarów i całą wspaniałą Almaren, krzyk zranionej Ardy zburzył spokój dziedziny Manwego i dotarł do Eru. Wiele sił utracili wtedy Valarowie w starciu ze złem dawnego brata, on sam zaś uszedł i skrył się w Utumno, zostawiwszy ich w ruinie. Odeszli tedy ze Śródziemia i zamieszkali w krainie Aman, gdzie im i uratowanym od zagłady dziełom dał Ilúvatar najlepsze schronienie. Za łaską Jedynego uczynili Aman i serce jego – Valinor miejscem wolnym od cierpienia, krainą błogosławioną, a kiedy Yavanna pieśnią wzniosła z ziemi Dwa Drzewa, wówczas nastały w Valinorze Dni Szczęśliwości.  
I zaprawdę szczęśliwi byli Valarowie, gdy odpoczywali w Valmarze zasłuchani w dźwięk dzwonów i kiedy patrzyli na wszystko, co stworzyli, a co wedle Melkora istnieć nie miało.  
Lecz jeden z Władców, Oromë, choć dzielił radość razem z innymi, wzrok częściej kierował w stronę granic niźli stołów zapraszających do uczty.  
Dziwne trapiło go przeczucie, ale nie rzekł nic Manwemu, nie chciał bowiem martwić brata myślą, której sam nie był pewien. Czuł jednak Oromë, że serce nie może mylić jego – króla wśród myśliwych, toteż bacznie wsłuchiwał się w głos krainy, a gdy raz posłyszał wzburzony szept Pelóri i płacz Belegaeru, odtąd coraz częściej opuszczał pozostałych Valarów.

Ujrzała go pewnego dnia nadobna Vána, kiedy stał strapiony w cieniu najwyższych gór świata, niepodobny już do Aratara, a bliski małym kamieniom, co nikną pod stopami skał. Nie mogła znieść tego widoku, poczęła więc tańczyć dla swego Łowcy, wiedząc, że każdy jej ruch jest dla niego radością. Wszystko zdawało się szczęśliwsze i we wszystkim rozkwitało życie, gdy Vána była w pobliżu; światło otaczało jej postać, ptaki wtórowały śpiewem, a kwiaty wzrastały pod czarodziejskim dotykiem. Patrzył Oromë na Vánę kroczącą ku niemu, a kiedy w końcu się zbliżyła, zadrżał tak, jak cała ziemia drży, gdy stopy Vány muskają ją w tańcu. Wtedy Vána przystanęła, pożegnała ptaki i uniosła się na stopach, pod którymi była już tylko trawa. Spojrzała na Oromego z obawą, lecz on nie zasmucił się zniknięciem kwiatów, bo czar w niej tylko widział. Wciąż jednak nieznana trwoga gościła w jego spojrzeniu. Dostrzegła to Vána i obdarzyła go uśmiechem piękniejszym niż wszystko inne, a gdy Oromë znów zadrżał, resztę zgryzoty scałowała mu z oblicza.  
Wtedy to, kiedy blask ich okrywał tak jasny, jak jasne jest wspólne światło Dwóch Drzew, zjawił się przed nimi wysłannik Yavanny. Było to jedno ze zwierząt, które jeszcze w Almaren Yavanna zbudziła do życia w zgodzie z zamysłem Ilúvatara i zabrała do Amanu, ratując je przed Melkorem. Widział wcześniej Oromë dzieła Kementári i podziwiał je wielce, lecz nie każde z nich znał – i tę istotę widział po raz pierwszy.  
Najpiękniejszy spośród koni kroczył dumnie, lecz uważnie, wokół Pana i Pani Lasów, a oni czuli na sobie jego bystre spojrzenie. Oczy miał przejrzyste niczym górskie potoki i błysk ostry w nich się zamknął, podobny gwiazdom Vardy. W ciele zaś całym mieszkał silny duch, choć było ono lekkie i śmigłe, zwłaszcza gdy je pieściły wichry Manwego.  
– Król – szepnęła Vána, widząc, jak w złocistym świetle Laurelin lśni jego biała szata.  
W tamtej chwili zatrzymał się przy niej.  
– Váno! – krzyknął Oromë.  
– Nie jest nim – powiedziała. – Czy tego nie widzisz, nie czujesz? Różne zna czary Melkor i różne kształty przybiera, lecz pod żadnym zaklęciem nie potrafi być czysty.  
– Váno.  
– Uważaj, Oromë, bo zbyt wielkim bywasz myśliwym.  
Po tych słowach zamilkła, a choć oblicze wciąż miała jasne, to wiedział Oromë, że bardzo ją zasmucił. Radość zawsze była w Vánie i Vána była radością, i nie chciał Oromë tego niszczyć. Postąpił tedy ku niej raz i drugi, bez ptaków nad sobą i bez kwiatów wokół – bo pod jego stopami biały piasek szeleścił i sypał się, jakby w ucieczce zmierzał do Belegaeru; zapragnął wtedy Oromë oddać Vánie nie tylko radość, ale i taniec.  
Zabiło mocniej serce Vány i znów śmiało się jej spojrzenie, lecz nie dołączyła do męża, tylko szepnęła mu słowo miłości i odeszła, nim zdążył za nią zawołać.  
Tak oto został sam przy tajemniczym zwierzęciu.  
Oromë w ciszy obserwował przybysza, bo nie zdołał znaleźć słów w swym podziwie dla niego i nie zdołał się ośmielić; jednakże gdy zwierzę podeszło, zbliżył się też Valar.  
– Zdradź mi swe imię – rzekł, kładąc dłoń na jego czole.  
Zwierzę zarżało wówczas cicho, a Oromemu zdało się, że dźwięk ten układa się w słowo, którego on poznać nie może.  
– Proszę.  
Gdy koń usłyszał prośbę, stanął przed Valarem i spotkały się ich spojrzenia, a im głębiej patrzył Oromë, tym wyraźniejsze słyszał myśli. I w końcu znalazł odpowiedź:  
– Nahar.  
Lecz kiedy imię wybrzmiało z jego ust, zwierzę uciekło.

Oromë, zdumiony tym spotkaniem, powrócił do Valmaru i wkrótce odnalazł Vánę na wzgórzu Ezellohar. Tam, w świetle Dwóch Drzew, zwierzył jej się ze wszystkiego, ona zaś rzekła:  
– Oromë, mój Oromë. On wróci!  
Wówczas przypomniał sobie Oromë o uśmiechu piękniejszym niż wszystko inne i odrzekł:  
– Skoro ty to mówisz, Váno, to z pewnością tak się stanie.  
Roześmiała się Vána, a śmiech jej cieplejszy był od ognia Arien i czystszy od strumieni Ulma, i wibrował w uszach jak pieśń w powietrzu Manwego. Długo nie mówił nic Oromë, tylko stał i wpatrywał się, urzeczony, w oblicze Vány. I ona także milczała, bo gdy Oromë ma w oczach miłość, radość Vány jest tak wielka, że pozbawia ją słów. Trwali tedy tak obok siebie i dzielili uwielbienie, aż w końcu nadszedł czas Telperiona. Wtedy Valiera przerwała ciszę:  
– Opowiem ci o czymś.  
I zapragnął słuchać Oromë, ale szept Pelóri i płacz Belegaeru prędsze były od słodkiego głosu Vány. Valar ponownie się zasmucił, przejęty ich lamentem, a serce jego ogarnął wielki niepokój.  
– Melkor opuścił Utumno, tak jak się obawiałem – powiedział do Vány.  
– Wiem, i ja to poczułam. W snach bowiem widziałam szydercze postaci, w które się zamienia, by trwożyć wschodnią krainę.  
– Muszę tam wrócić. – Pełne były żaru słowa Oromego, spojrzeniem jednak błagał żonę o wybaczenie. – Muszę walczyć.  
– Wrócisz, lecz nie sam.  
Nagle na te słowa odpowiedziało niespokojne rżenie i wkrótce Oromë znów ujrzał Nahara. Przedtem, w świetle złotej Laurelin, Valar widział biel jego szaty, lecz teraz w poświacie Telperiona podziwiał srebrzysty blask, jaki się do tej bieli wkradał. Dumny rumak ponownie stanął przed nimi i z większą uwagą ich obserwował. A choć stał w miejscu, to Oromë widział, jak kopytami uderza o ziemię, jakby gotów do boju. Spod złotych podków tryskały skry, w grzywie i ogonie tańczył wiatr, a w oczach tlił się ogień – wiedział już Oromë, że on i Nahar, Jeździec i koń, to jedno i że odtąd żaden nie będzie wędrował sam.  
– Podziękuj siostrze w moim imieniu – rzekł Vánie Oromë. – I choć domyślam się opowieści, obiecaj, że jeszcze z twoich ust ją usłyszę.  
– Tobie, mój Łowco, będę ją śpiewać, dopóki głosem cię nie znużę.  
– A więc przez wieczność, Váno.  
Wówczas podszedł do Nahara, a ten klęknął przed nim na znak, że pozwala się dosiąść. Pamiętał Oromë ich pierwsze spotkanie i ucieczkę rumaka, sam tedy przyklęknął obok i przysiągł Naharowi:  
– Przyjaźń nasza nigdy nie odbierze ci wolności.  
Zrozumiał te słowa Nahar i oparł głowę na piersi jeźdźca, jakby mu z własnej woli część tej wolności oddawał. Vána zaś stała nad nimi i śpiewała cicho, u stóp swoich znów mając kwiaty. A pieśń jej była długa, bo długo trwała ta chwila, która radowała Vánę, nim obaj ruszyli na Wschód, na Melkora, by pozbawić go wszystkiego, nawet ciemności, tak jak on ich niegdyś pozbawił Almaren.

* * *

 _Laurelin_ nie odmieniłam, mimo że drzewo było płci żeńskiej. _Laurelina_ mi nie brzmi i już (co innego _Illuina_ ), nie poradzę ;) Tańczyła Nessa, wiem, ale przez opis w książce widzę Vanę tak radosną, że aż z tej radości tańczącą (no i to jej The Ever Young ;)). Poza tym taniec siostry to nie to samo, co taniec małżonki, nawet w duchowym aspekcie ;) (a ich "duchowość" - nie mylić ze świętością ;) - jak widać, wcale mi się nie wyklucza z czystym, romantycznym uczuciem).

Zainspirowane samym Naharem oraz wzmianką z HoME na temat jego imienia. Nieudolne tłumaczenie by Ell: Kiedy elfowie zapytali o jego [konia] imię, a także o to, czy niesie ono ze sobą jakieś znaczenie, Orome odpowiedział: "Nahar, a jest on tak nazwany od dźwięku jego głosu, który rozbrzmiewa, gdy zrywa się [Nahar] do biegu". Plus uwaga odnośnie tej onomatopei ("naexaerra").


End file.
